TOHRU'S FIRST LOVE
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: Kyo kisses Tohru. Now,Kyo has feelings for her, but so does Kiabra's Prince, Yuki Sohma. What will happen when kyo comes back? What will happen when Kagura makes a unexpected visit to Yuki? And who will Tohru take on her first date?
1. Tohru get's sick

**I Know this was unexpected, but this story is turning more into a story about Yuki than Kyo. I'm sorry! Any ways, I hope you enjoy the rest of this. it's about what happens after Kyo's little encounter with Tohru from my story Lost Love. Hee hee. Am I jealous? Well why would i be..it's my story... If I didn't want to write this I wouldn't... so MM! Oh, Kyo would probbably be mad if he read this...you know who you are... ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW PLEASE AND ILL READ ALL YOUR STORIES! ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! O.O**

It had been three days since Kyo and Tohru had kissed. Kyo ran away from home and hadn't came back yet.

Tohru stirred the Egg Flower Soup she was making. She beated an egg and stired it into the soup. She looked out of the open window._Hm Kyo hasn't came back yet. I hope he's okay._Tohru sighed. _Wait, why did he leave? He left right after we..._Her eyes widened_Oh no! was it me! Did I do something for Kyo to leave! _She was going crazy. She quickly sipped some soup.

"OW!" Tohru yellped as she burned her tounge.

She stuck out her burned tounge, with no other way to relive the pain, the tingly sensation, that was on the tip. Yuki slowly walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. He was looking down at the floor, and saw feet._ Tohru!_ He straightened up and looked at her face, half blushing. He cocked his head.

"Um, i'm not that bad you know..." He said staring at Tohru's bright pink tounge hanging out at him.

She tried to explain, but all she could do was mumble.

"Uh. I'll just leave now..." Yuki backed away to the door, feeling foolish.

"Uh uh! Uh uh!" Tohru managed.

"You burned your tounge."

"Uh huh!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile. _She's so cute. _Now it was Tohru's turn to cock her head. _He's smiling? Did I do something stupid?_ Yuki just loved it when she cocked her head.

"That's adorable." He said, still smiling.

"Huh?"

Yuki realized what he said out loud. He figured she heared him perfectlly, no use of covering.

"How you cock your head...it's cute."

Tohru felt her face burn up.

He looked at her blushing,

"That's cute too."

Her face got hotter. She covered her face with her hands._If he keeps saying nice things like that, my face is going to turn completly red!_

"Oh! I'm sorry to make you uncomfertable. I'm so sorry. I'll just leave you to your cocking..."

Yuki quickly walked out the door.

"No wait..." _He's gone already. Oh he probably thinks I hate him._

She decided to go after him. She quickly tried going out the door.She crashed into something. Tohru was delirious. _So soft and warm._ She looked up to find Kyo staring at her with his glossy red eyes._I crashed into Kyo? I'm still holding him...Wait...Kyo's back!_

"Um, you should be more careful."

"Kyo your back!" Tohru hugged him tight.

Kyo smiled._ She really missed me this much._Kyo wasn't sure why, but she hugged her back.

Yuki walked into the kitchen again. He wanted to make sure that Tohru was okay. He walked in to find. Kyo._ Could it get any worse?_ He thought._Wait what is he doing...there's arms around him.._He walked up to him and saw Tohru hugging him. The curse was broken, so it was okay, but yet, Yuki's heart jumped at that. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like to hug her. He admitted to himself that he was jealous. He stared at Tohru, his eyes wide.

Tohru looked up. She looked at Kyo, but Kyo was looking at something else...at the door way. She looked over and saw purple eyes. _Those look like Yuki's..._ She quickly let go of Kyo. She watched as Yuki was heading out the door.

"Look Yuki, Kyo's back!"

Yuki turned around and glanced at Tohru. His purple eyes seemed wider and seem to dance and glow. Tohru liked his eyes, but she could tell something was wrong. She stood there, frozen in his stare. Kyo walked up next to her. Yuki's eyes seemed to change as he saw Kyo.

"What is it rat?"

"...You make me sick."

Yuki turned and walked out the door.

Tohru was confused. _Oh no, did I do something bad to him again! Oh mom, what did I do? What should I do? _Kyo's voice broke through.

"He looks kind out of it."

"What should I do?" Tohru seeked confort in his voice.

"Tohru...you didn't do anything...the only thing you should worry about is that burning soup."

"BUR...GAAHHHH!" She ran over to the pot. Kyo watched her, and smiled.

"Kyo...!"

"Oh, right!" He went over to the sink.

The flames were catching. He grabbed a bowl from the sink, and filled it with water.

"Move Tohru!" He got ready to throw the water.

"What!"

All of a sudden, Tohru felt cold. Her hair was dripping with water. The fire was out. She turned around wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry! Didn't you hear me? Dammit, I should have been more careful."

"Achoo!" Tohru snezzed several times in a row.

Yuki came back with a towel. He saw what happened. He put the towel on Tohru.

"Um Tohru are you okay?" asked a worried Kyo looking at a delirious Tohru.

"She looks like she's going to pass out." Kyo said to Yuki.

Her eye lids closed, casting shadows on her face, and she leaned forward, lifeless.

"Miss Honda!"

Tohru's wet hair wetened Yuki's shirt. She leaned on him for a while._ This isn't the hug I had in mind._ Yuki picked her up.

"Kyo, go open her room door."

"Why me?"

"Do you want me to get up there and kick the door off? Or do you want me to drop Miss Honda on the floor and open the door?"

Kyo was worried about Tohru. _I'm only doing it for Tohru._

Yuki rested her on her bed. Kyo covered her with his blanket. Yuki held her hand, and kissed it. He gentlly rested it on her side, and left.

"I'm sorry Tohru." Kyo kissed her forehead.

He stood there and stared at her for a while. Her nose was pink, and the rest of her face was cold and pale. He stared at her pink lips._ Their frowning. Tohru is frowning._ He found it odd. He didn't think she could frown. He left the room quietlly.

**Yes I know this was short,but, I still have to work out all the details! I still havent decided on wether it should be a Kyo+Tohru, or a Yuki+Tohru. Send a review and vote now! Yuki? or Kyo? feel free to comment on this story and share any ideas on it! No flames please! Remember! Your decision will decide who it's going to be!O.O Chapter 2 comming this week!**


	2. Confession

**Hi, this is some more. Some of you wondered why Tohru passed out in the last chapter. Well, she got a fever as she was woried about Yuki hating her, and got over excited when Kyo came back, and to top it of, she got drenched in ice cold water(duh it was cold! Kyo wouldn't throw hot water at a fire!) you see if you can stand up straight after that!Any ways, I hope you like the story! Keep voting! O.O So far Kyo is winning but Yuki has a chance! -.-**

**Later**

Shigure walked casually into his home. He found Kyo sleeping on the couch, and Yuki asleep on the floor._They sure seem tired for so earlly. It's only 6:09..am._Shigure went up to Yuki and kicked. Yuki felt a sharp sting in his back. He flinched and his eye lashes suddnelly flew open. He got up to find Shigure drawing on Kyo's face with a marker. Yuki got up and found that Shigure didn't notice. He went behind him and waited.

Kyo felt something on his face. It tickled but he thought nothing of it. Still sleeping, he bated the air with his hand like a little kitten.(How cute!) He turned around.

"Oops!" Shigure had accidentally drawn on Kyo's hair as Kyo turned around.

There was a black line through his hair. Shigure looked at his mistake and giggled.

"Boo." Yuki jumpped at the laughing Shigure.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Shigure's screech woke Kyo.

Kyo got up and looked at Yuki. Yuki was staring at him intenslly.

"What the hell do you want Rat?"

"There's no use in calling me rat any more...anyways, I didn't think it was possible, but you look uglier than ever."

"Like your the one to talk!"

Yuki smircked. He smiled slyly and said "I mean it."

Kyo rolled his eyes. He had a strange feeling about Yuki's remark. Yuki laughed quietlly._What is it! _Kyo wondered. He was still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes. He looked at his hand. There was something strange about it. He then saw black ink all over it.

"Gah?" He rubbed his face with the other hand. More ink.

"Oh, darn, I grabbed the washable one!" exclaimed a sad Shigure.

Kyo ran into the kitchen and washed his face frantically.

"Where is our little Tohru?" asked a hungary Shigure.

"Miss Honda got sick. She's upstairs resting."

"I must go see her!" Shigure ran full speed up the stairs._I don't trust Shigure._ Yuki ran up the stairs.

Kyo got out of the kitchen. He no longer had marker on his face, but he still had some in his hair._Where are they?_ He heared Yuki yell at Shigure up stairs. Kyo ran upstairs. When he reached upstairs, he saw Shigure on the floor. Yuki dusted himself off.

"Great. You killed Shigure.I wanted to do that!"

"I didn't kill anybody. I just knocked him out."

Tohru's eylashes fluttered open. She looked at Yuki with her almost hazel eyes.

"Um Tohru, i'm sorry."

"huh! No, don't be sorry Kyo! I was the one that didn't move."

Kyo smiled. She patted Tohru on the head.

"It just comes to show you what a knuckle head you are."

Tohru looked at Kyo. Her eyes got wide and glossy. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Don't worry. We like you just the way you are." Kyo assuered her.

Tohru blinked a few times and gave him a small grin.

Kyo and Yuki smiled. _Adorable. _They thought. Tohru looked down at the floor. Shigure's face was still resting on the floor.

"GAhhha! Sh-sh-shiggg-uurrree? Is he alright? H-he looks dead!"

Yuki looked at her and smiled his famous smile and chuckled.

"The only thing that's dead is his ego."

Kyo grabed Shigure's feet and draged him away.

"huh?" Shigure woke up.

"Don't worry Shigure, you won't feel a thing." Kyo kicked Shigure's ribs, and sent him rolling down the stairs.

"OW! What was that for?" Shigure stumered as he tried getting up.

"For your years of perverted thoughts, your anoying attitude and what you did to my hair! You know what? That wasn't punishment enough!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki looked at Tohru. He grinned.

"I better go stop them."

"Oh um Yuki. I'm sorry."

Yuki glared at Tohru.

"For today, when you left the kitchen. If I did anything to upset you."

"No miss Honda! Don't be. I should be the one that apologizes. The only reason that I was so down...was...well, to be honest I was jealous of Kyo."

At this time, Kyo had walked by Tohru's room. He was standing in the hallway listening.

"I was jealous to see that he could hug you like that. Even with the curse gone, I never did have the courage to do that. I guess it's out of my own foolishness."

Tohru stared at Yuki.

"I was so jealous of that, because I love you Tohru."

Tohru stared at Tohru. She never heared those three words directed to her like that._ I love you?_ Yuki looked down at the floor. He was blushing, Tohru could tell.Kyo didn't like this._Why can't I confess to her like that? _

Kyo walked inside the room.

"Um Shigure wants to see you Yuki."

Yuki was sure he was lying. He knew that if Shigure would want to talk to him, he'd burst in through the door himself.He went downstairs. He wanted to leave the room, for it got akward, and he had to admit Kyo HELPED him. But this was probally not help, at all.

Kyo punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Why can't I do that?"

"Your a horrible spy, Kyo." said Yuki.

"Shut up!...all I ever wanted was to tell her that. She's all I have. You can have anything...don't take her."

"You very well know it's her desicion to return feelings for us.I'll tell you right now that if you don't want her, leave her alone,if you do, confess to her. It will be her choice between us two."

Kyo thought about what Yuki said(for once) and came to realize he was right._I have to tell Tohru._ Kyo cooked leeks for her again. _Dammit, why leeks! _Kyo wore the mask he had worn the other day, so he would'nt pass out from the smell.He went upstairs caryying the bowl. He stopped. He put the bowl on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair._Okay, hair's good...What am I missing?_He past his hand over his face._ Dammit, i'm still waring the mask!_ He quickly took off the mask. Yuki walked by. He stared at the mask Kyo was trying to hide. Then to Kyo. He then stared at the leeks. Then again to Kyo.Over again, mask,Kyo,leeks,Kyo. He smilled. He started giggling. Soon after Yuki had left, and Kyo threw the mask into a dark corner(which is kinda Akito's thinggiggle) He went into Tohru's room.

He went in, as Tohru inssisted earlier that they left the door open and came in whenever. Kyo set the bowl down. He looked at Tohru. Her nose was a powder pink, along with her cheeks. Although her face was pale, to Kyo,(and Yuki) she gave off a glow. Her eylashes were long and beautiful,and Kyo couldn't help but smile. He saw the eyelashes part, as Tohru woke up. He found himself staring at her shiny hazel eyes again, and he wanted the moment to last forever.

"Kyo?" She said in a cute and weak voice."

"Hi there. I brought you some leeks."

"Again? Oh thank you."

"Don't mention it...im really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Kyo felt himself get red. He held her hand.

"...I love you Tohru."

Tohru was shocked. _Oh mom! This is the second time iv'e heared these amazing words today...what do I do? Mom? What would you do?_

kyo looked at her and smiled.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be this shocked."

"Uh... i'm sorry. Yuki told me the same thing...it's just confusing."

A few days had passed and Tohru was better. It was once again close to valentine's day. Yuki was sitting outside infront of his garden. He was'nt doing anything. He was just staring at it.

Kyo was lying on the floor in the dinning room. He wasn't doing anything. Just lying there. Tohru looked at Kyo. She then looked outside at Yuki._ I think this is going to be one crazy valentine's day._

**Thank you for reading! So far, Kyo is still winning. Yuki still has a chance! or Kyo will be taking the prize! Please keep voting! Chapter 3 is coming by soon! Oh, sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. I personally didn't like it much. Anyways, keep voting, and when I declare it over, all of you that voted will get a final reply that says either Yuki or Kyo won, and the final scores. Then I will write the final chapters to the story, as a tohru x Kyo, or a Tohru x Yuki! I already send a few replies, but those were just thank you notes to inform you that i got your vote. I did say that I was just going to wait until today, but people hav'nt voted much, so i'm waiting until some one gets 15 votes. So far Kyo still has 5 votes, Yuki has 1. Please don't vote more then once with the same Pen name. it confuses me. Tell your friends to vote if you want! Thank you and keep the voting up! **


	3. Tohru Chosses

**Hi! I know all of you have been waiting anxiouslly for this chapter, and it took me quiet a bit of time working out details like, How is Yuki going to get over Tohru, and what became of Shigure. Well, this was suposed to be a serious chapter, with Kyo and Tohru, by the way he won, 15 to 4, but I was thinking of what Shigure would give her as a valentine's present, and it all came in my head. Okay, the serious chapter will come after the next chapter! So for all of you who like semi funny fics, this one is kinda funny, I am warning you! O.O**

The sun light shinned in through Tohru's window, washing over her face. Her eyelids parted and she slowly got up.

"Good morning mom!" she said as she stared at the frame.

"I better get down their and prepare breakfast. Wait, I have to go to the store."

She slowly closed her room door.

"Eh?"

She looked to the side of the door. There was a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Who would leave this here?"

She reached down and picked them up looking at the card.

"Their for me?"

_Good Morning Miss Honda! I hope you like flowers. Sighned Yuki. P.S It's kind of strange asking such a obvious question, but, will you be mine?_

"Eh?" Once again something caught her eye.

She stared at a envelope tabed to the door. She looked at the card inside that said I love you. She looked in the card for a signature, but it was blank. She looked at the envelope. _From Kyo?_

She went into her room and left her presents on the table next to a picture pf her mother, Kyoko. She went back out.

"Wow, that was very nice of th..."

"BOOOOM!"

Tohru woke up to the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Miss Honda?"

"Uh...Yu-Yuki?

She only saw darknes, and she was in a sharp pain. She realized her face was on the floor. Yuki gentlly grabed her arms and helped her up.

"What happened?"

"You tripped."

"What did I trip on?"

Yuki looked at the floor. He picked up what looked like a new pan.

"This thing."

He looked inside, and shook his head, disgusted for what he saw inside. He handed it to Tohru. She looked inside and found a half bitten sticky note. She read the quickly written words on it.

"Be Mine. My house maid that is!"

sigh"We could all guess who gave you that."

"Really? Who Yuki?"

"..."

"Ah! I know.!"

"Who?"

"Hatori!"

"..."

"Oh, no wait. Shigure?"

sigh "Yes miss Honda, Shigure."

Tohru ran down the stairs to thank him for the new pot.

"BOOOOM!"

"Miss Honda! Did you trip on another..."

"BOOOOM!"

Yuki sat up. He looked around and cocked his head**.(How Cute!) **He looked over at Tohru, who was now siting up rubbing her head.

"Hey Tohru, I heared the noise. Did you trip again?" Kyo walked down the stairs.

"Kyo, no!" Tohru and Yuki yelled.

"BOOOOM!"

"Get of me cat."

"What the hell! What did I trip on!"

He stood up and looked at the stairs.

"YOU!" He pointed menecinglly at a bag on the stairs.

He ran up the stairs to kill the bag.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" He picked it up and was about to throw it down stairs.

"Huh?" a sticky note fell out of the bag. Kyo read it out loud.

"To Tohru! You shall pick from the meeny treasures?" He handed Tohru the bag.

"Meeny? Wow, he still is bad at spelling that." said Yuki.

"What is it Tohru?" asked Kyo.

"Sobba noodles, Egg Flour Soup Mix, Wasabi, Tofu, Soy souce, shrimp,"

**After half an hour**.

"And a bag of rice!"

"So cold hearted." Yuki shook his head.

After a dinner of Soba noodles, in which Shigure did not show up for, allthough he was very much looking forward to it, Yuki helped Tohru wash the dishes.

"Miss Honda?"

"Huh?" She didn't look up.

"DId you take my question seriously?"

"Huh?"

"The one in the card with the flowers."

_Will you be mine?_

Kagura walked in the room. "Hello Yun Yun!"

"Um..hello."

"Listen, I kinda ripped another one of Kyun yun's shirt, so I was wondering if you'd tame me to the store to buy a new one."

Kyo walked in the room. He ignored Kagura.

"Hey Tohru...could I talk to you,"

He stared at Yuki and Kagura.

"...alone."  
Tohru looked at Yuki.

"Um, yes Kagura. Come on. Let's go."

"Yay! Kyo, your going to get a brand new shirt!"

"Uh yeah, that's great."

"Can I keep the old one?"

Kyo stared at the ripped shirt that Kagura was hugging.

"As long as you buy me another one just like that one."

"Yay! Come on Yuki let's go."

"uh..."

Kagura draged him out of the kitchen.

"Kagura?"

"Oh sorry Yun Yun."

"Um, Tohru. I was...uh..wondering if you..would want to go out sometime...that is..just us two."

There was something about Kyo saying that that drove a hole through her heart._ Mom? What is this feeling? Inever get it around Yuki... Oh mom!_

Kyo looked at Tohru. Her pink bottom lip started to tremble. Tears formed in her eyes, as they came down across her face. _"will you be mine?" "Just us two?" _I-I ...don't know."

Yuki came back in the door.

_"Will you be mine?"_

"I don't know."

"Kyo...Kagura wanted to know where you bought the shirt."

"That one store, across the street from that Sakura place."

_"Just us two?"_

"I don't know!"

She ran up to Kyo and hugged him, holding on tight.

Yuki looked at Tohru._"You could have anything. She is all I have. Don't take her away from me." _Kyo's voice ran through Yuki's head.

"Tohru...take Kyo." He said.

"huh..?"

"Kyo was left out so much, but even with all that pain, he manages to love you. And you love him too."

"I-I do?"  
"The thing is Miss Honda, as much as I hate to admit it, you always find confort hugging him. Like right now. You couldn't ever do that with me...so, it just comes to show you that you love him."

_So all these feelings I have had...when I hug Kyo, and look into his eyes, that I have never had with Yuki...I understand them now. Their feelings...of love._ kyo and Yuki smilled.

"Tohru...I love you too. But I fear that you can't love me as much as you love Kyo. That would be un fair to him."

Kyo held onto Tohru harder.

"What would I do without you Tohru." Kyo said.

_I want this to last forever_. They both thought.

Kagura tried to walk in the kitchen.

"Uh, lets go." Yuki covered her face with his hand ad dragged her out.

"What's going on?"

"Don't speak."

"So, can you answer my question now?"  
"uh...can we go to the theater?"

"Sure."

Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes, for the first time, he could really look into her hazel eyes.

**Aww! Okay, just because the voting stopped, don't stop sending reviews! It will make me cry! The next chapter will be very short. It reveals what happened to Shigure. o.O**


	4. What happened to Shigure?

**As I said in the last chapter, this reveals what happened to Shigure.**

The next day at breakfast, Shigure was still gone.

"I'm going to look for him." Yuki said.

Yuki went up the stairs to Shigure's room. "So hungry!" A voice called.

Yuki opened the door slowlly. He saw Shigure on thefloor covered in sticky note.

"Yuki! I need help!"

Yuki walked over to Shigure.

"May I ask WHY you have sticky notes all over you that you can't move.

"Well it's a complicated expination really, see, it started off with a shopping list, then suddenly I had this urge to find out what it was like to stick to a wall so..."

Yuki covered his mouth.

"Stop talking. I had enough."

He grabbed a sticky note that was on Shigure's head.

"This isn't going to hurt right?" Shigure asked.

"trust me." Yuki smiled.

"Well that helps Yun yun."

"What did you call me?"

"Uh...Yuki?"  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Shigure hopped downstairs with a clump of hair missing form his head.

"Hold still!"

"I'm never using crazy glue again!" He whinned.

"You used crazy glue?"  
"Well they kept falling off...

He tripped and rolled down the stairs.

By the end of the day, He was half bald.

**Yes well that's it! There is still one more chapter, when Kyo and Tohru go on their first date!**


	5. Yuki falls for Kagura?

**I know you have all been waiting. I re-read my entire story, and came to notice I really love it! I found alot of mistakes, and i'm sorry that I have to use a word Pad with no Spell Check, because I am clumsy. Oh well. I really liked what happened to Shigure though...it still makes me laugh. I felt bad thinking about this as my last chapter, but I don't want to end it yet. I guess i can't say for sure...but as far as i'm conserned,there will be more!**

Yuki looked at his garden. The sun started to set, and after a while it was completly dark. He looked up. sigh Yuki stood up and headed back to the house.

It was dead quiet inside. After standing there for a while, he turned around, feeling like a idiot, and started back out side. Yes. Yuki had forgoten that today was the day that Tohru and Kyo were going out. Strangely, Yuki didn't feel jealous, or happy about it. He didn't know what to feel. He sat outside staring at his garden in darkness. The stars were casting beams of light down at him, and he laid on the floor, looking up at them.

Tohru looked outside and worried over Yuki. _I know I made the right choice, but why am I regreting it?_ She was warring a powder pink dress with the ribbons that Yuki had given her._They might offend kyo. _She quickly took them off, replacing with bright pink ribbons. She stared at the other ones. Kyo wore black cargopant, and a hooded tee-shirt, with a cross on it. _What diffrence will it make? She never cared what I wore before...or did she? _He dug throw drawers and his closet, only to find his millions of pairs of dark green cargos, a few black tee-shirts, a white one, and a blue sweater...plus the red shirt that looked exactlly like the one that Kagura ripped...and replaced.

Yuki heared foot steps coming toward him. He sat up, and looked around, when he noticed the saying 'blind as a rat aplied to him. The foot steps came up behind him. Hands reached over to hug him. He freaked out, and flipped the person. There was a loud, sick thud. He looked at the person on the floor. _Kagura? _Her lip trembled and her eyes widned with tears. _Oh no. I hurt Kagura._

"Kagura, I apologize. I didn't know it was you. Did I make you cry?"

Kagura remained silent. Yuki helped her to her feet. He looked at her, and couldn't help hug her. Her hug was warm, and sweet. Yuki's shirt dampened with her tears.

"I-is Kyo really going out with T-tohru?"

"Yes, I belive that's it."

"But...why?"

Yuki stared into her cute grey eyes.

"A-am I really that horrible tat Kyo looks past me? Why does he hate me? Why did he chosse her...instead of me?"

"I don't see why he would hate you. Your great. I guess that he just likes Tohru more. Tohru showed him kindness. I guess that's how life goes. You get some, you lose some."

"Y-you really think i'm great?"

Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"Of course Kagura."

Kagura grinned.

"Oh, may i ask why you are here? You wern't planning on destroying their date by any chance?"

"Y-yes. I guess I was."

"Don't. If kyo wants it messed up i'm sure that he could find a way to do that on his own."

Kagura giggled. "I guess so."

**Okay. I guess this was when the date was supposed to come, but I came up with that, and I read this and noticed that this chapter turned too much about Kagura and Yuki. Are they starting to fall for each other? Well, I like the idea, but I don't know if you guys do...it does give me reason to write more...any ways, Kyo and Tohru's date deserve it's own chappy! It's to special to be crammed with stuff about Kagura and Yuki, so it's comming next! They are going to the theater! YaY! I'll write the next chappy right now! Oh, pweez let me know if you think that that Kagura and Yuki pairing woul work, if not, would it be asking to much to ask who else Yuki should be paired with? Oh well! Pweez review! oh, by the way, this chapter was reallllllly short! I didn't notice until now! Oh well!**


	6. true love?

**Hi! This is the chappy where Tohru and Kyo go on a date. I call it Kyo and Tohru Go On a Date. Lol! Okay, maybe not. Any ways, as I said, they are going to the theater. What they are watching? I don't know...let's make it a horror film...? It's kinda dumb... Oh well. That will work! Don't worry! This is NOT the last chappy! YaY! o.O**

"Tohru? Are you ready yet?" called Kyo.

"Huh? Oh...yes. Coming." She took a quick look in the mirror and ran down stairs.

"You look great!"

"Oh, thank you. So do you Kyo."

_She thinks I look great? Did she go blind?_

Kyo passed his hand infront of Tohru's face.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking something."

"Oh our little Kyo has grown up! I'm going to cry!" Shigure came in the room.

"Why I ought to...!"

"Maybe we should get going." Said Tohru.

"Great idea Tohru. Let's go." said Shigure.

Shigure walked out the door.

"Where are we going again?" He asked.

"Shigure, your not going any where with us!" Yelled Kyo.

"Aww...but..."

Yuki put his hand on Shigure's face and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Go on. i'll handle Shigure." He said looking at Tohru with a smile.

Tohru looked up at the big theater.

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Kyo.

"Uh huh." Tohru looked zombified. Her eyes were staring at a movie poster.

Kyo looked at her and smiled. He grabed her hand.

"Let's go."

_Wer'e actually holding hands...as a couple._

They walked up to the snack line. Tohru stared at the candy like a little kid and licked her lips.

"Do you want some?"

Tohru looked at him. She didn't want to look to anxious.

"Your anxious."

_Oh. I can't even not look anxious._

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay." Kyo grabed a big bag from the counter and started scooping candy into the bag.

Kyo handed her the scooper thing. Tohru stared at it.

Kyo got a great idea.

"Okay. I guess you don't want candy." He teased.

He grabed a gummy worm from the bag and dangled it in the air. He dropped it in his mouth. Tohru glared at him, eating away at the candy. She looked at him inpatiant.

"Can I have some?"

"What you mean this?" He teased.

Tohru licked her lips again. She nodded.

"You don't want any." He said sarcastically.

Tohru's lip trembled. Her eyes got wide.

Kyo looked at her. He handed her the bag. She made a grab for it and he took it back.

"On one condition." He paused for effect.

"huh?"

"Get a lot more."

Tohru smiled and ran off with the bag, to fill it to the brim with candy. Kyo got a large bag of popcorn. He looked in his wallet as Tohru came back.

"We can 't aford another soda. We'll have to leave the candy."

Tohru glared at the bag disapointed.

"Can we share a soda?" she asked pleadinglly.

"Sure."

They walked into the theater and sat down.

"Where did Kyo go?" asked Kagura who was still there.

"He went on his...date." Yuki replied.

"But where?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Shigure pouted.

Kagura looked at Yuki.

"Yun-yun?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where they went either."

"That's okay."

Yuki and Shigure shot their gaze at her.

"huh?" _ Could it be?_ Thought Shigure._ Kagura got...over...Kyo? _Thought Yuki.

Kagura looked out side. It was very dark.

"Kagura. Would you like me to walk you back to the main house? That is where you are going right?"

"Um. Sure. Thank you Yun-yun."

They walked in the darkness back to the Sohma Estate. Yuki glanced at Kagura. He felt very ackward.

"Um, Kagura. Your very quiet. Are you allright?"

"I was thinking."

"Is it about Kyo by any chance?"

"Um. Yes. I was just thinking on how hopless I am."

Why would you say that?"

"Well...he's with Tohru now. I can't hope for him to like me any more. I'm pathetic."

"No your not." Yuki smiled at her.

She stared at him, and blushed.

They both looked away.

They reached the Estate. Kagura hugged Yuki.

_The thing is Miss Honda, as much as I hate to admit it, you always find comfort hugging him. Like right now.You could never do that with me...so it just comes to show you you can love him...and he can love you._

Yuki's eyes widened at the hug. He held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Aieeeeeee!" Tohru screched. She watched the figures on the movie screen.

Her hand shot for kyo's. She gripped onto it tight.Kyo smiled, and tightened his grip.

Tohru seemed to calm down.

Kyo reached over and grabbed the bag of candy from her lap. He started to eat away at the sweets.

"Aiiiieeeeeee!"

Kyo grabed a small, chewable handful of candy and playfully shoved it in her mouth.

"Calm down Tohru. It's just a movie."

Tohru's eyes widened and she chewed on her gifts.

_I want this to last forever. _**(and no, Tohru was not reffering to the candy.)**

Kagura reached over and gave Yuki a kiss. She ran over to the entery and disappeared inside.

_...it just comes to show you...that you can love him...and he can love you._

Kyo and Tohru walked back home. The street lights turned on, shining on them. They reached Shigure's home. They stopped at the entery. Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes, and saw them sparkle with the street lights. They reached over and kissed. Kyo and Tohru blushed. They walked into the house.

Yuki slowly walked back home. He looked up at the street lights. He stood there, in the middle of the street for a while. A car was coming up slowly behind him. Yuki walked onto the side walk as the car honked. He kept on walking. Snow flakes started to fall, landing on his silverish hair and the tip of his nose. _It's me. Am i trying to tell myself something?_ He smiled and walked further into the darkness.

"Well. At least someone came back from their date." Shigure said, looking at the door.

"Huh?" Kyo questioned.

"Oh. I'm just saying Yuki's been gone for a while."

"He's gone? " said Tohru, looking around.

"He went to drop off Kagura."

"So he found a replalcement?" asked Kyo sarcastically.

"Possibly." Shigure said in a serious tone.

"Better for me."

"Your so selfish Kyo." Yuki walked in the door, wet from the snow.

"Oh Yuki..."

"Your not helping the cause Shigure, so shut up." Snapped Yuki.

"How did it go with Kagura?" Shigure asked, ignoring Yuki's last statement.

"auh?" Yuki's eyes glissened to the sound of her name.

He snapped back from his thoughts. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Said Shigure, puting his hand on his half bald head, remebering what Yuki could do once mad.

Yuki walked up to his room smiling. _Kagura._

**So, how was it? I still think i kinda ruined the date by adding in that part about Yuki and Kagura, but that's my favorite part of this chapter. I guess I was more destracted and considerned about them, so i'm sorry if I ruined it. There should be more to this, so give me some time to think of what happens next. Oh yeah. I need help on that. Please help me figure out what should happen next, by sending a review. PWWWEEEEZZZ! Make this story good! Help out! I'd reeeeewwwy apreciate it! Oh, when Yuki says "It's me.." he was talking about the snow, his name translated means snow. I hope you liked this chapter! o.O**


	7. visitors and sickness

**Hello, it's me again, Petit-Hana! Yuki calls me Petit-Chan, so you can too. It's a long story really. Any ways, i hadn't figured out what should happen next, so i decided to add more characters in the story. Haru is my third favorite male character, and Kagura is my first favorite female character. I just can't ever seem to write about them as well as about Yuki and Kyo, and maybe Tohru. Any ways, I want to thank all of you who have read up to this chapter from the begining, to you guys who voted and reviewed, to my best friends here Kisa-and-Hiro, and Wouldn't U Like 2 No, and to all who liked my story. Oh and I dedicate this to all of you, especially Smile78mtl, PensiveMuse,and Trinityfire13guardian137 for your amazing stories that inspired me to write this. Now on with the story! o.O**

"Ding! Ding!" a male in boots walked along the street. Obviouslly, these were not rain boots, and he slipped and almost fell forward. He stood there gathering himself up first, before trying to walk against the rain any further. He grabed hold of his necklaces, to make sure they were all there, and he put his hands to his ears to feel for his earings. They had survived. No doubt about it, this person was Hatsuharu Sohma. A high school boy was riding his bicycle on the side walk behind him. Haru did not have a clue who the kid was._ If I keep walking, i'm going to end up dead, lying in the middle of the street._ Haru heared for the bicycle. It came up directlly behind him, slowing down, and anxiouslly waiting for Haru to pace himself. Haru stopped suddenly, making the boy on the bicycle stop. Haru walked up to the side of the bicycle, and with a hard push to the head, he pushed the guy off and into a mud puddle making a splash.

"Oh look what you did." said Haru staring at the bike.

"Huh?" the boy in the puddle was still in shock.

"You got mud all over the side. Oh well." Haru jumped on the bicycle and slowlly peddled away.

"Hey!" The guy stood up.

"Survival of the fitest!" Haru mockinglly yelled back as he peddled hard into the woods.

Tohru looked outside at the rain._Wow mom, it sure is comimg down today. _Tohru walked out onto the porch and sat down. She didn't notice Yuki, who was also out on the porch, lying on his side, asleep.Tohru thought about waking him up, so he could save his base. _oh but he looks so peacful._ Shigure ran out onto the porch.

"I saw it! That Milly, you know, from the evening news says there's going to be a flash flood!"

But Shigure there's already a--"

Shigure ran off the porch. Suddenlly, he felt his feet plunge into coldness.The water was about a foot high. He stood there, shocked.

Kyo walked out onto the porch. He stared at Shigure. He glared at the water.

"What's up with him."

"He was a little late on the weather report." Yuki said as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"S-Shigure, w-we have to get you dry!" Tohru said standing up suddenly.

Shigure was frozen. Tohru reached out, but she couldn't reach him. She stood at the edge of the porch and stretched her arm out far. Yuki went back inside. Tohru stretched farther, not wanting to land in water. Yuki came back out and sat back down in the same place he was in before.

SPLASH! Tohru fell into the water.

"Gahh, Tohru!" kyo jumped into the water to pick her up.

He helped her to her feet.

"Make yourself useful rat!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Prance back in there and get us some towe--"

Yuki held out a neatlly folded towel.

"WH--"

"I had a feeling something like this would happen to miss Honda."

Kyo took the towel and wrapped Tohru in it.

"You'll have to get yourself one." Yuki smircked.

"I wouldn't take it from you any ways." He said, leading Tohru back inside.

"W-what about Shigure?" She asked.

Kyo looked outside at Shigure, who was still in the same spot, shaking.

"You just worry about getting dry. I'll get the dog." He said with a smile.

Tohru smilled and walked up the stairs.

"Come here Shigure!" Kyo whistled.

He shook his head.

Kyo plunged back in the foot high water and grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the porch.He pushed Shigure in through the door. Kyo started to slide the door closed when he looked Yuki.

"You...you should come inside."

Yuki continued to stare at the grey sky._ Should i go to the base?_

Kyo closed the door.

The water was rising, and it was starting to come onto the porch, forcing Yuki to stand up.

"Ding! Ding!"

"Huh?"

There was a bicycle heading towards Yuki.

Haru stopped infront of him. He dropped the bicycle onto the ground, making a splash.

"Where did you get that?" asked Yuki, staring at the bicycle.

"You don't want to know." He said staring at the side of it, where there was the mud blotches.

"How could you go sleeveless in this weather?"

Haru stared at his bare arms. He glared at his tattoo.

"Well, it wasn't raining when I started." Haru walked inside.

Yuki started walking to the garden. _My base._ He looked at the underwater vegatables. Yuki dropped to his knees, pulling out all the things that were ready to pick. He picked out as much as he could. He ran back inside.

"Oh, i'm sorry Yuki. I was going to wake you up earlier so we could save the base, but--"

"It's alright miss Honda. I picked as much as I could."

Tohru was wrapped in her strawberry print towel. _The strawberries!_ Yuki looked at his pile of picked things. They wern't there.

He ran back outside.

"Yuki?"

"I-i forgot something!" He yelled back.

He dropped onto his knees again, his knees landing in soft mud and water. He grabbed a small basket that was liying there, and he picked the good strawberries.

"Y-yun--"

Yuki looked up. Kagura was by the woods staggering. She looked weak, as if about to pass out.

"Y-yun--"

She fell onto her hands and knees. Yuki got up and ran over to her.

"Kagura? are you alright?"

"Y-yes, i'm just c-cold."

Yuki took off his coat and put it on her.

"Y-you'll get a c-cold."

"So will you. Take it."

"I already h-have a c-cold."

Yuki picked up the basket of strawberries, and helped to get kagura inside.

Shigure looked outside.

"I guess wer'e having visitors over for a sleep over." He said looking at Haru.

Kagura snezzed.

They stared at her.

She snezzed again.

And again.

"Kagura? Are you sick?" Shigure asked.

She coughed. "huh?"

"I take that as a ' yes Shigure, I am viciouslly sick,please help me.' answer."

Kagura stared at Shigure and snezzed again.

"Oh, do you want soup?" Tohru volenteered.

"T-that would be nice."

Tohru ran into the kitchen. There was a loud crash.

They all stared at each other, then at the kitchen entry.

"Are you alright Tohru?" Yelled Shigure.

"Y-yes."

Kagura sneezed again.

"I guess you can't stay with Tohru for the night. You'll get her sick too."

"I-i could stay in the living room."

"Haru's staying there."  
"So?" He spoke up.

"What if you do something --"

Haru slapped his face.

"Why would I do that!" He yelled.

"Haru? Did you go black?"

"Dammit! Why the hell do you care!"  
Kagura snezzed. "Y-yes, he did."

"It's not safe for you kagura." Yuki said eyeing Haru.

"Y-your right."

"Stay out of it boar!" Haru yelled.  
Kagura's lip trembled. She stayed quiet. Shigure rubbed his face.

"I-i'm sorry Haru."

"May god forgive you cuz I won't!" Haru swung at Shigure.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Shigure close his eyes.

There was a long silence. Shigure opened his eyes to find Yuki holding Haru's fist.

"Must I always be the one that keeps you from hurting someone?"

"Well your the only one who can." whispered Kyo.

"You can stay in my room. I'll put up with Haru." Yuki said.

Haru's face hit the table. They all stared at him, as he layed there lifless. He lifted his head.

"Gahh?"

Haru layed on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Do you want a blanket?" asked Yuki.

He was already asleep.

"He'll catch a cold!" Tohru ran up to him with a blanket.

"Um. Tohru, Haru rarelly uses blankets--"

Tohru placed it on Haru.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Haru sat up rapidlly.

"He's not used to them."

"I'm sorry to startle you Haru." Tohru looked at him.

His head feel back. He fell asleep again.

Kagura gentlly pushed him. Haru feel on his back.

"There. Place it on him gentlly."

Tohru stared at kagura. She placed it on him.

Kagura grinned.

Tohru yawned. _Good night mom._

Yuki stared at Haru. He layed on the couch and closed his eyes.Yuki snezzed.

Haru woke up early,. He was hungry, and not even Tohru was up. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. _Kyo's milk, Kyo's tuna, Yuki's cheese, Kibbles and Bits? That's probably Shigure's, mayo, they own mayo? rice, soba,bread,bread?In here, tea, water, natto, leeks, Kagura's leftover soup..._ He stuck the tip of his finger in the soup. He poked his toung out at his finger. _Hm. Not bad. She'll probably want to finish that, hm, eggs. I guess eggs are okay._ He got out two eggs and started to fry them.

Kagura rubbed her eyes. She snezzed. She got out of bed and walked downstairs quietlly. She walked by Yuki. She stopped to stare at him. His eyes were closed, he was on his side, lying on the floor._ Aww. _Kagura stood up and tip toed into the kitchen. She looked back as she walked and crashed into Haru.

"Hello." He said as he stared at the eggs.

Kagura stared at the eggs. She had maemories of the first time she meet Kyo. _"Hello there. Say, do you like fryed eggs. What else do you like?" "I'm sorry. I can't talk to you. My m-mom will get mad." "Don't worry, i'm like you. You look like you need a friend. I'll be your friend." _Kagura stared at the eggs.

"I'll be your friend." she said at the eggs.

"Don't get too attached Kagura. I'm eating them."

"Huh?"

"Oh, so you were remembering something huh?"

"We used to be best friends."

Haru stared at Kagura.

"Wh-when I meet kyo, he was all alone, drawing eggs in the dirt with a stick."

"I see."

"We used to be best friends."

"You don't like him anymore right?"

"huh?"  
"You should start over. Try to be his friend again."

Haru took a bite out of a egg. He grabbed another plate, and spooned the other egg onto it. He handed it to Kagura.

"You look like you'll need it."

"Th-thank you Haru."

**Yes. I know. This story is ending out diffrent. It's turning into a completlly diffrent series. This chapter was boring? I guess it's just a filler, but in the next chapter, Kagura is going to try to be friends with Kyo, and a few people will be severilly hurt. YaY! This story should be renamed, but it's too late for that so oh, well. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Any ways, I need help on it, but I don't see how anybody could help. Maybe i'll ask Kisa-and-Hiro. She would be able to help me, since she knows were I live and all. Or Would'nt U Want 2 No. I doubt they would though. Any ways, I hope you don't get turned down by this chapter, and read the next one, I promise it will be better! ** o.O Petit-chan


	8. THE END! OR IS IT!

**Hello! It is I Petit-Hana! I didn't update until now because I am lazy. I'm soory! Any ways, here's the rest! o.O**

Kyo sat on the roof looking up at the stars. He looked down at the floor._ Oh great. it's her._

"Kyo?" Kagura walk around the house to the back.

"Oy! I'm up here!" kyo looked down inpatiant.

Kagura looked up at the roof. She looked around to find a way up.

"Wait there okay!" Kagura ran into the house.

_She's up to no good._

Kagura's head popped out of Kyo's open window. She tried climbing up on the roof.

"huh?" Kagura stared at Kyo's offered hand.

"Well! Do you need help or not!"

Kagura grabbed onto his hand as he helped her up.

"what do you want then?" Kyo asked, curious.

"I-i wanted to start over. I want to be your friend Kyo." tears formed in her eyes."Will you take the offer? Please?"

"You think you could just start over, good as new! Do you think you could just take away the past!"

"K-kyo..."

"I don't want to hear it! I hate you! I always have! I always will! Get it through your thick head!"

Tohru looked up at kyo._Why don't you give her a chance?_

Kagura stared at Kyo. Her eyes were as wide as possible, and glossy, wet and swollen from tears.

_**You **could always find comfort in hugging **him**..._

K-kyo...can I ask...for a ...hug?"

"get away from me."

Kagura burst into more tears. She needed confort, someone to hug.

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ahh!"

It had all happened to fast. It seemed as if it didn't happen at all.

Kagura feel hard on the ground.

"Kagura!" Tohru ran over to her.

Tohru looked up at Kyo.

"Sh-she's hurt! What do we do Kyo!"

Kyo stared at Kagura's lifeless body._How? How could I do that to Kagura! Sh-she just wanted a hug...and I near kill her...or...I did kill her._

Kyo jumped off the roof. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make sure she was okay. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He looked at her face. It was pale, and frightened. Her eyes were wide, and out of focus. Tears lined her face._ She has a pulse...but why does she look so dead?_

"Kagura, can you stand up!" Tohru looked at her.

Kagura staggered onto her knees and slowlly got up. Her ankle gave in and she fell back on the ground.

"Kagura!" Yuki and Shigure ran out of the house. Haru stared from the door.

"are you alright!" Yuki looked at her scared face.

"Are you hurt!" Shigure tried spotting sighn of pain.

She reached over for her ankle.

"Her ankle, it's hurt!" Tohru yelled.

Haru walked slowly over to the scene.

"What happened Kyo!" Shigure yelled.

kyo's face went blank. It was almost the same exprecion as Kagura's. He remaind speechless.

"I called Hatori. He's heading over here." Haru shot a glare at kyo.

"Kagura, you have to talk to us. How else would we know if you were in any further pain?" Hatori stared at her.

She gripped onto the blanket tight. (by th way, their in Yuki's room. It was closest.)

"I think what she wants now is to be left allone by a certain someone." Shigure spoke.

"How could you do that?" Haru said at Kyo.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You know what you did." Haru dug his fists in the wall, trapping Kyo with his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Neither does she, so I will."

Kyo punched (or socked, whatever suits the situation more) Haru's face, sending Haru into the other wall, across from Kyo.

"teh." Haru smircked.He stood up and wipped his mouth with his arm (corner of mouth, bleeding)

"That's it." Haru tilted his head.

"..let your anger out at me. I told Kagura to try to make peace with you."

"Why would you do that!"

"Because I thought you were sane enough to except it. I thought you changed."

"W-what?"

"That's right. Around Tohru, your always so calm, and gentle. I guess I was just a dumb ass to think that you would treat every other human being like that."

Kyo stared at Haru.

"Your not ready for this world Kyo. Not the least bit."

"She won't talk to me." Tohru walked in the room dazed.

"How is she?" Hasru looked up.

"She wants to see you Haru. She's with Yuki, but she hasn't talked all day."

Haru walked up the stairs.

"Did something bad happen between you?" Tohru looked at Kyo.

Kyo hugged her. "I don't know. All I know is that i'm an idiot."

"No your not Kyo. Mom used to say that sometimes, life would throw something really hard at you. If your not prepared, you won't take it well. Is that what happened? That life threw something at you, unexpected, that you were'nt able to handle?"

Kyo held Tohru tight. "Yes."

Kagura looked at Yuki for a long time.

"Yun-yun?"

_She spoke._

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I think...that i'll let go of the past."

Kyo stood at the door way.

"I guess I can't change anything I did. I can't force Kyo to not like Tohru. Every one likes Tohru, I guess, i'm willing...

Kyo and Tohru walked inside.

"To let go."

Yuki stared at her for a while._ I've been thinking. Iv'e been thinking...too._

"Me too. I'll find it hard, but I will let go, one day." yuki smiled.

Kyo held Tohru's hand tight. Haru smiled, as he emerged from the door.

_I'll let go...some day._

**Yes, I know. Kinda a bad way to end it huh? Well I don't know how to end it. I cant just say, 'so Tohru and Kyo were together forever, blaah blah, and Kagura and Yuki were willing to let go of Kyo and Tohru, blah, blah, and they live happilly ever after, except for the fact that Sohma are still Sohma? Any ways, please help. I dont know, should it end like this? waaaaah! I don't know. Oh, well, if there's more, the story always comes up on author alert right? Okay, i want to dedicate this to, Hiro-and-Kisa, Wouldn't you like 2 no, Natsumi Sister, CxH Forever, Amaya Sohma, Squash-ibales 101, Tankia.sz, Hayrule Wolf, Sauki -Jen, WarriorPrincess27, Emrald-Mistress, Year ofthe Cat fanclub, MaidenMonster, Yashas-baby16, Scriblies, Hana no Miko, Oneangrydwarf, Starskysea, Otaku dreamer, purplexedkiss, imoutosan, and Steelangel725! Thank you for you reviews! Also thanks to you who WILL REVIEW! AND THOSE WHO READ THIS UP TO HERE! YOU ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Thank you, come again! (hm. I sound like an egg roll vender...)

**o.O Petit-chan**


End file.
